<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interwencja by Joker_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224747">Interwencja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox'>Joker_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Małe coś o tym, jak Charles uratował kolejną rodzinę, kiedy dziecko okazuje się mutantem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interwencja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Interwencja</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>― 911, słucham, jaki jest powód kontaktu?</p>
  <p>― Halo, mój syn, o Boże… *trzaski w słuchawce*</p>
  <p>― Halo, proszę się opowiedzieć, co się stało.</p>
  <p>― Mój syn, on się pali, o matko kochana… *więcej trzasków i krzyk*</p>
  <p>― Ma pani pożar? Już wysyłam straż pożarną, poproszę o adres.</p>
  <p>― Nie, nie pożar, to tylko on i… John, nie!  *szum, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła*</p>
  <p>― Halo? Halo, jest pani tam? Postaram się namierzyć sygnał…</p>
  <p>― Halo, Marcus Allerdyce, przepraszam za żonę, po prostu… John, puść mamę, robisz jej krzywdę! *szum i przeraźliwy, kobiecy wrzask*</p>
  <p>― Proszę pana, czy ktoś jest ranny?</p>
  <p>― Nie wiem, ja… *trzaski, męski krzyk, więcej trzasków*</p>
  <p>― Halo, czy policja też będzie potrzebna? Halo, są państwo tam? Namierzyłem najbliższy państwa nadajnik, czy znajdują się państwo na Rose Avenue, czy przy Telmaha Street? Halo?</p>
  <p>*przewlekła chwila ciszy*</p>
  <p>― Dzień dobry, Charles Xavier. Proszę się nie przejmować, to pomyłka.</p>
  <p>― Halo? Wysłałem już w tamte rejony straż i karetkę, ewidentnie ktoś potrzebuje pomocy.</p>
  <p>― Panie Blacksmith, tak jak powiedziałem, nie ma się czym przejmować, ten telefon to pomyłka. Jestem dyrektorem szkoły z internatem, dzieciaki cały czas robią takie numery, nie pan jeden padł ofiarą ich żartów, za co przepraszam. Oczywiście przyjmę mandat, proszę wystawić na moje dane: Charles Xavier.</p>
  <p>― Ja… skąd Pan zna moje prawdziwe nazwisko?</p>
  <p>― Mike, pozwolisz, że będę mówił Mike, tak?</p>
  <p>― O-oczywiście.</p>
  <p>― Przedstawiałeś się nam na początku, dzieci mi powiedziały, jak się nazywasz. Tak jak mówiłem, to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, niestety moi uczniowie choć bardzo utalentowani są także nieco niesforni, za co serdecznie przepraszam.</p>
  <p>― Ale… krzyki…</p>
  <p>― To szkoła, panie Blacksmith. Tutaj ciągle ktoś krzyczy, zazwyczaj uczniowie na korytarzach podczas przerw.</p>
  <p>― A pan Marcus…</p>
  <p>― Marcus? Obawiam się, że zostałeś wprowadzony w błąd, mój drogi, nie mamy ucznia o takim imieniu. To zapewne John, lubi przyjmować to imię, gdy stroi sobie żarty telefoniczne.</p>
  <p>― Tak, John, słyszałem, że robi komuś krzywdę…</p>
  <p>― Nonsens. Wszyscy są perfekcyjnie bezpieczni. Tak, jak mówiłem, żarty. Mike?</p>
  <p>― Tak?</p>
  <p>― Po naszej przemiłej rozmowie, całkowicie o niej zapomnisz, tak jak o całym tym zgłoszeniu. Wykasujesz je także z waszych nagrywarek, dobrze?</p>
  <p>― *nieco zamroczonym tonem* Tak, oczywiście.</p>
  <p>― Wspaniale. Jesteś wspaniałym młodzieńcem, będziesz miał cudowny dzień, z pewnością. Odwołaj też straż i karetkę, komuś innemu z pewnością bardziej się przydadzą.</p>
  <p>― Oczywiście.</p>
  <p>― Cudownie. Rozłączam się więc i nie zapomnij!</p>
  <p>― Wykasować, odwołać, zapomnieć. Zrozumiałem.</p>
  <p>― Dokładnie tak. Miłego dnia!</p>
  <p>*dźwięk rozłączanego połączenia*</p>
  <p>― A więc, państwo Allerdyce, jak mniemam? Wasz syn jest niesamowicie uzdolnionym mutantem, który...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>________________________________________________________________________</p>
  <p>John  Allerdyce, czyli Pyro. Więcej o nim: <a href="https://x-men.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Pyro">https://x-men.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Pyro</a></p>
</div><div class="clear">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesteś zainteresowany moją pracą? Najwięcej znajdziesz ich na imaginarium.forumpolish.com. Tam też najczęściej aktualizuję teksty. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>